


My best friend and my sister?!

by Queenofthebees



Series: My best friend and my sister [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is scheming, Based on Friends, Bran is freaked, F/M, Gilly is scheming too, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Margaery is being outrageously flirty, robb is equal parts horrified and happy, sam ships jonsa so hard, some smut, theon is sarcastic and snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She had just wanted to feel desired again, to feel like she could be wanted by a man.Her plan was originally to sleep with Theon but it was Jon who had answered the door, and all of her dreams.For the tumblr remix prompt, based on Chandler/Monica in F.R.I.E.N.D.S





	1. The one with the lonely girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My best friend and my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/327360) by goodqueenalys. 



Sansa huffed, her breath causing the curls around her face to flutter up.

She was happy for Robb, she really was. Jeyne was sweet and she made Robb happy after his messy break up with Roslin. She couldn’t think of a better person for her brother to marry. It was great that her brother had found his soulmate, really it was.

But she was jealous too. Because out of all the Stark children, she had always wanted marriage and children the most. She had dreamed of her wedding since she was old enough to know what it meant. She had named all her future children by the age of six, much to Arya’s horror.

And that was another thing souring her mood. Every single one of her siblings were hooked up, even Arya, who had been the one least concerned with relationships. Rickon was dating Lyanna Mormont, which Sansa only found out because she had walked in on a very explicit moment between the two of them on the couch when they thought they would be alone. To be fair, Sansa hadn’t warned her parents she would be visiting that weekend, wanting to surprise them. She learned to schedule ahead after that.

Bran and Meera Reed had announced that they were engaged just three months ago, although they planned to finish their university courses first before starting to plan anything for their wedding. Sansa supposed that was something, it would give her at least two more years to forget how sad her life had become.

And although Arya only told her family about her relationship with Gendry not long after her sixteenth birthday, Sansa suspected she had been with him long before that. Arya and Gendry had been friends for years, the best foundation for a good relationship.

Sansa had dated several people – Joffrey Baratheon had been her first crush, though she thought it was love. She stupidly gave him her first kiss but had never given him anything else. He had turned cruel quickly, calling her horrible things and hurting her. Robb was out of school by then but Arya had caught him shoving Sansa and had promptly punched him in face. Later, when she had told him she was breaking up with him, he had grabbed her arm and she had told him to let her go before she asked her sister to give him a matching black eye.  Arya had appeared from the shadows then, giving Joffrey a cheerful wave until he let her go. He never bothered her again after that

Willas Tyrell had been sweet and they had both been virgins when they finally took that next step. In truth, Willas was the one that Sansa wished she could have made work. She saw his sister often, having formed a close bond with Margaery very quickly. Willas was everything she had wanted, handsome, sweet, gentle and as much a romantic as her. But his job as a zoologist called him away so often that they could barely find time to see each other. And then he had been offered a permanent post in Cape Town, a chance to work with endangered animals. He had begged Sansa to come with him and Sansa had so wanted to make it work, but she had a career here, was on the verge of a promotion to become editor of the paper she wrote for. She had worked too hard for it to start again. And she wanted to work for a fashion magazine eventually and she couldn’t see herself writing at a desk in South Africa. And her whole family were here in Scotland, she couldn’t leave them. She spoke with her mother almost every night on the phone, would see Robb and Arya for drinks in Edinburgh almost every weekend. And while Sansa knew she was good at making friends, she didn’t want to leave the ones she had. They had parted on good terms, or as good as any break up could be and she had donned her armour and tried to move on.

She had dated Dickon Tarly for a while but after the honeymoon period wore off, they seemed to not have very much in common. The sex had been good and in honesty, it was the thing keeping them together for so long. But eventually, they had agreed to end it.

And then there was Harry, her latest failure. He had been charming and Sansa had fallen in love again, for the first time since Willas. She had been so happy, believing she would never feel like this again.

And then she had walked in on Harry fucking another woman in their bed just two days after her brother had announced the date for his wedding.

So here Sansa was, two months later, alone at her brother’s rehearsal dinner and pretending it wasn’t embarrassing when people looked at her in curious sympathy. She had asked her friends to come but Myranda was at a conference this weekend and Jeyne Poole had a family commitment.

“You alright?”

She turned to look at Jon Snow, Robb’s best man. She gave a small shrug, tossing her hair out of her eyes and sipping her wine.

“Other than contemplating whether I should give up and adopt a bunch of cats, yeah I’m good.”

Jon snorted, sipping his own wine as they watched Robb and Jeyne talking to Sansa’s parents. Rickon was making out with Lyanna again, seriously, she hadn’t ever met such horny teenagers. Meera was sitting in Bran’s lap, whispering in his ear. And Arya was sitting beside Gendry, her boyfriend’s arm slung around her shoulders and she watched her sister turn from watching her brother to smile at Gendry. Sansa sighed warily. Maybe it was her own damn fault for having too high expectations as a child, the fates were punishing her it by making sure she was alone forever.

“Ah, Sansa!” her aunt Lysa called as she came up to her. She patted Sansa’s shoulder and she resisted the urge to tense. “Weren’t you bridesmaid at your friend’s wedding too?”

“Myranda’s, yes,” Sansa replied, too late realising where this was going.

“And you’ll no doubt be bridesmaid at Brandon’s,” her aunt continued, giving a small tut. “Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. Such a shame, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t have such a fate.”

Sansa and her aunt had never been close, her mother had fallen out with her sister pretty badly after their friend Petyr had tried to steal her first kiss and Lysa had defended him. Lysa had been bitter that Petyr had never loved her like he had Catelyn and things had never been the same. And Sansa was loyal to her mother, despite Lysa’s best efforts to woo her affections when she was younger.

Still, the words had stung and she had turned to slam her drink down on the bar, leaving the room as quickly as dignity would allow and ignoring Jon’s concerned call of her name. The tears were flowing freely by the time she slammed the door to her room shut.

She opened the minibar, taking out all the vodka miniatures. She didn’t even care there were no mixers, it was better that way because she was going to get so drunk. Drunk enough to forget her eternal singlehood when her siblings had found their partners almost all at the first try. Only Robb had dated someone else before settling with Jeyne but it was only one other girl Robb had been with, unlike her string of failed relationships. She wanted to get drunk enough to forget the stupid dream she had once held.

It was surprisingly easy to down the vodka straight, the burn causing her eyes to water again but it stopped the crying at least. It was only after the third bottle that she had started thinking about how lonely being single was. And an idea had begun to form.

Theon Greyjoy was Robb’s other best man. He, Jon, Sansa, Arya and Jeyne often always hung out together in Edinburgh, they even all lived close together, with Theon living in a flat above Sansa and Arya’s and their building was across the street from Robb and Jeyne’s. Jon lived in the next street. They often met for coffees or had movie nights at each other’s flats, sometimes even having nights out together, although more often than not, Theon would be in the crowd looking for a new hook-up.

And maybe hooking up with Theon was just what she needed, a no strings thing. She knew Theon looked at her and wouldn’t shoot down a chance to fuck her if opportunity arose. But he also wouldn’t tell Robb, would act normal with her tomorrow and there would be no awkwardness or fake promises. It was just what she needed. Drunk her seemed to forget just how much of a manwhore Theon was.

She was still thinking this was a great idea when she went down the corridor to his room, knocking with fake enthusiasm. Her smile faltered when Jon answered the door in just his sweatpants, her eyes dropping instinctively to his six-pack. He squirmed at her attention, moving the door to shield him a little.

“Sansa, are you alright?” he asked softly. Sansa blinked, her drunken mind remembering how concerned he was after her aunt had spoken to her. His eyes were trained on her, a small frown between them as he waited for her to explain why she was here.

“Yeah, is … is Theon there?” she asked, trying to sound bored as though it didn’t matter if Theon was there or not. Jon’s frown deepened, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“No,” he said slowly. “Why?”

“Just…” she began but then trailed off. What could she say? That she was so desperate to feel something that she would go to Theon of all people, just to have a moment where it felt like she was desirable. She lowered her eyes in shame as Jon exhaled, clearly understanding.

“Come in,” he said to her surprise, pushing the door open further as he turned further into the room. She bit her lip, hesitating. Jon turned to look at her over his shoulder before going to the minibar to pull out a beer. Sansa stepped into the room, closing the door behind her and going for the nearest bed.

“You don’t…” Jon started, but stopped to let out a huff. “You shouldn’t have to go to Theon.”

“I know,” she said, her drunken haze slowly clearing enough to remind her why she would never, ever sleep with Theon Greyjoy. She pressed her head in her hands. “I just wanted… I don’t even know anymore. I wanted to be desired, to think that there was still a chance of a man actually wanting me.”

“Sansa,” Jon sighed, his voice so full of pain that she had to look at him through her fingers. He had placed the beer can down, allowing his hands to form fists on the table while he hung his head over it. She watched him take a breath before he lifted his head to stare at the wall. “Who wouldn’t want you?”

She frowned, choking back a laugh at his words. Harry hadn’t wanted her, nor had Dickon or Joffrey really. Willas had been the only one and he was married now, had been happily married for over a year according to Margaery. So even he wouldn’t want her now either. Just like her aunt said, she would forever be the bridesmaid, never the bride.

“You are so beautiful,” Jon said, finally turning to face her. Sansa’s hands dropped to look at him, watching as he crossed the floor and kneeled before her. “Beautiful and kind and smart and sweet.” He took her hand, kissing the back of it while maintaining eye contact and Sansa felt her cheeks flush.

“You ...I thought you were joking all those times you asked me out,” she managed to say weakly. Jon’s lips twitched sadly.

“I wasn’t. But I let you think I was to save my own pride.”

She moved without thinking, cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips to his. His hands wound in to her hair, causing her to moan and his tongue slipped between her lips. But just as she was curling her own against his, he pulled back with a sharp inhale.

“I can’t do this when you’re drunk,” he said, running a hand through his curls. Sansa ran a hand through her own hair, trying to smooth it back down.

“Yeah, maybe for the best,” she agreed, although she was looking at his chest when she spoke and it really wasn’t helping to deter her. Jon gave a bitter laugh.

“I can’t believe, all this time I’ve been trying to get with you and the one time you give me the chance, I’m not taking it.”

“You’re an honourable man, Jon Snow,” she smiled and Jon managed to return it. She managed to stand, Jon helping to prop her up. She paused at the door, looking at him as he sat on the bed, watching her. “Maybe, we can talk tomorrow?” she offered. Jon smiled softly.

“Yeah, of course.”

***

She awoke to her alarm in the morning, surprised at how well she felt. No headache, just a little tired. She stretched under the covers, her eyes looking over to her bridesmaid dress that was hung up on the wardrobe. She could still hear her aunt’s words but now Jon’s were there too.

_Who wouldn’t want you? You are beautiful. Beautiful and kind and smart and sweet._

She broke out of her thoughts at the knock on her door, too soft to be Arya and not urgent enough to be her mother or Robb. She frowned, wondering if her father or Bran had been sent instead to see if she was up, although it was still early, she doubted many would be up.

Jon’s eyes met hers when she opened the door, the grey almost gone to black as he met her gaze. She watched him swallow and inhaled sharply at the sight. She must have looked awful, her eyes still felt like sandpaper from the crying, her hair still tussled from the little sleep she had had. But Jon was looking at her so intensely as he stepped into the room and gently closed the door.

“Where were we?” he asked as he pulled her to him.


	2. The one with Robb's wedding

She groaned at the feel of Jon's lips on hers, the way his hands couldn't seem to get enough, desperate to touch her anywhere he could reach - in her hair, on her cheeks, around her neck. Her own hands did the same, messing his curls and sliding across his back. She managed to break the kiss, their wide eyes meeting each other and breath panting from their parted, swollen lips.

"What...what are we doing?" she asked and saw his face fall. "No, I want this. I just mean... we should set the rules now, right? Are we...is this a one time thing?"

"Well, I guess... we should maybe just see how it goes," he responded after a moment. 

"Won't it ruin our friendship?" she questioned. 

"We hardly spoke anyway," he quipped, lips curling upwards and Sansa can't stop her own smile from spreading. She nodded, reaching to curl her fingers into the material of his shirt. She grinned up at him, before her arm wound around his neck to pull him to her lips.

He groaned again, pushing her back towards the bed, pushing his tongue past her lips when they parted in a gasp as the back of her knees hit the bed, sending her down. He crawled over her, his hand stroking her cheek and then down her sides. His palm settled on the curve of her hips as he pulled back to regard her with a smirk.

"Take this off," he muttered and Sansa shivered at the husky tone, the commanding tone of his voice. She pulled her pyjama top up, feeling her cheeks heat up as it revealed her naked top half. Jon's eyes darkened, his tongue tracing is lips hungrily as he took her in. He played with the hem of her bottoms, raising his eyebrows. "And these."

She nodded, pushing her bottoms and pants down to her knees. Jon grinned, hooking his fingers into the clothing items and pulling both of her legs, tossing them across the room. He reached up to kiss her again, a slow dance of their tongues that left Sansa breathless and boneless when they parted again. She licked her lips, sighing softly as he started pressing kisses down her chest, paying attention to her breasts until her nipples hardened against his fingers and tongue. 

But when he reached between her thighs, fingers playing with her folds and her clit, she mewled, she keened and writhed. And then his tongue replaced his fingers and she had cried out, body arching uncontrollably as he kissed and licked at her core. Her fingers curled into the covers, her hands stretched up to slam against the headboard and then, as the pleasure rose higher and higher, broken whimpers and moans falling from her lips, her fingers slid down and grasped his hair tightly. She was so gone with her pleasure, she hadn't even realised how hard she was holding him until he patted her thigh.

Sansa's eyes fluttered open to see Jon rearing up from her body, her hands falling to her side limply. A smug smile spread across his lips that were still wet from her as he regarded her. She threw an arm around his neck and pulled him to her in a bruising kiss. He moaned against her before he pulled back, pressing his forehead to her own and smiling softly.

"I need to get ready," he whispered, his eyes closing at the words to show how he really didn't want to go.

"Yeah," she replied, hand cupping his cheek. Jon leaned into the touch, opening his eyes to look at her again. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before rolling off of her and getting out of the bed. Sansa sat up slowly, still boneless from her orgasm.

"Are you coming here tonight?" she asked, watching him glance back at her as he went to the door. She grinned at him. "I'd like to return the favour."

"Yeah?" Jon grinned back, crossing the room to kiss her again. He cupped her cheeks when he pulled back, smiling softly as he looked at her. Sansa felt her breath catch at his gaze. It had been so long since a man had looked at her like that. Like she was beautiful and the most important thing in the world to them.

"See you at breakfast," he said as he left.

***

"Your secret is out!" Theon cackled when Jon emerged into the dining room. Jon froze, eyes wide. Sansa stiffened in her seat next to Theon as silence descended over the tables that the Starks were sitting at.

"What?" Jon laughed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"You disappeared this morning, first thing," Theon replied with a grin. "Away for some time I might add. And you looked positively disheveled upon your return! Jon Snow, you had a hook up!"

Ned Stark's eyebrows rose slightly, casting a curious glance in Jon's direction before returning to reading his paper. Catelyn pursed her lips briefly before sipping her coffee to hide her disapproval. Rickon laughed, making kissing sounds in Jon's direction and grinning when Jon shifted, shy from all of the attention.

"Who?" Robb asked, brow furrowing. Sansa supposed he was worried if Jon was hooking up with one of Jeyne's friends and the drama that might cause. Sansa dreaded to think how Robb would react if he knew it was her Jon had been with.

"Just look for a redhead," Arya replied in a bored tone as she shoveled cornflakes in her mouth. Jon flushed, deliberately not looking at Sansa, who kept her own head down, grateful for her long hair to shield her face.

"Right girls," Catelyn said, downing the last of her coffee. "Jeyne says the hairdresser will be here for ten. So, eat up and head up to her room okay? We are due at the church at one thirty."

She kissed Robb's forehead, much to her brother's displeasure as he squirmed away while trying to direct his spoon of cereal in his mouth.

***

She gasped as Jon curled a hand around her waist and dragged her into her room, moving to kiss her but Sansa raised a hand to his face, gently pushing him back.

"My hair," she warned giving him a teasing smile as he pouted.

She was disappointed herself too, but she had not sat for over an hour getting her hair looking perfect just for him to ruin it by running his fingers through it.

Well, not yet anyway, she thought with a grin.

"I want you so much," he whispered, reaching for her again.

She laughed, holding her hand up again even as her cheeks flushed from his confession. But her laughter died when he simply took her hand and kissed her wrist, her palm and each of her fingers. She closed her eyes with a sharp breath.

"Later," she promised breathlessly although she could feel her resolve wavering when she met his lustful stare.

"I hope your dress isn't complicated," he said with a grin. "Because I've waited so long to have you that I will rip it off."

"Jon!" she cried in shock although the effect was lost when her cheeks were burning with want. 

He turned her hand over, pressing a kiss to the back of it, a gentle contrast to the assertive statement before. She smiled at him, her fingers reaching to toy with the buttons of his shirt.

"Maybe I'll be the one tearing your clothes off," she winked, grinning at how his eyes widened and how his throat bobbed.

"Tease," he muttered even as he smiled at her and held the door open for them to leave.

***

Jeyne looked stunning in her wedding dress and Sansa grinned at Robb's awestruck expression. Her eyes met Jon's who smiled back at her.

Sansa ducked her head, bashful from Jon's attentive stare and trying to bite back her smile in case anyone noticed.

Having a secret affair with Jon was exciting and she wanted to enjoy the thrill of it for a while. She also wasn't sure where it was going to go because although Jon was attractive, she didn't know how she felt about becoming something more.

For his part, Jon had all but said he was interested in her and he had been asking her to dinner, the cinema and so on when she was single. She had assumed he had been joking or at the most trying to make her feel better about her failed relationships.

But she feared Jon would realise, like all her partners before, that she wasn't all that great and would move on. And she couldn't deal with people finding out about them, building up her hopes only for them to come crashing down again.

Jon was still sneaking glances at her as Robb and Jeyne exchanged their vows. Sansa met his eyes, giving him a small smile.

She would enjoy this while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is going to be first to find out. And is already aboard RMS Jonsa lol.  
> p.s. I'm CaptainBee89 on Tumblr. come say hi :)


	3. The one where they sneak around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick explanation for non Scots/UK folk - Irn Bru is a drink made in Scotland (only country where Coke is second most selling soft drink because of this beauty) and I can confirm it does cure hangovers. It is a gift, a wonderful sugary gift :P. Square sausage is again another Scottish thing, its sometimes known as Lorne sausage. And it is, well, square haha. And Greggs is a chain bakery over here. i think thats it from dictionary corner today folks!  
> I know I said Sam would find out this chapter but its been pushed to next :P

She had never imagined Jon to be so giving in bed. He had always been so brooding that she sometimes felt he never wanted to be around people much. But boy, did he seem to like being in bed with her!  She couldn't have ever imagined him spending so much time between her thighs like this.

She moaned softly as his gentle tongue swiped up through her folds. Her fingers curled into his hair, stroking softly in encouragement. Not that he needed much as he seemed as keen to give her such attention as she was to receive.

He groaned along with her as her release washed over her, her fingers curling tighter in his hair. And then, when she was able to open her eyes again she could only smile at his tender expression. She let her hand drift down to his cheek, feeling a rush of affection as he leaned into it, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"What about you?" she asked, unconsciously licking her lips which made Jon groan again.

"No time," he muttered, already reaching over to take a condom out of the drawer.

That was true, Sansa thought, as Sam was due home within the next hour. They were still relishing the newness of their relationship, enjoying the honeymoon period. They had agreed to wait to see how their relationship would develop before telling anyone. And since Jon shared with Sam, who was dating Gilly, who worked with Jeyne Poole, a woman Theon was casually dating ... well Sansa knew there would be a chain from Sam to her siblings and then everyone would know. And she still wasn't ready for that. And Jon seemed to like keeping her to himself for now too.

Still, she felt bad she couldn't return the favour. Jon had never made her feel guilty or pressure her into giving a blow job. But she didn't have her mouth on him half as much as he did her. She made a mental note to surprise him next time they met up.

He entered her with a groan, head resting in the crook of her neck as he started to move. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, her right hand curling into his hair and her left grasping his shoulder as she met his thrusts. He moved his head suddenly, capturing her lips in a kiss as he started to move faster.

No, Sansa had never thought Jon would be so giving in bed, but she was enjoying being proved wrong.

***

She had to admit that while she enjoyed the thrill of sneaking around with Jon, it did have its inconveniences. They rarely enjoyed more than a quickie, always mindful of when Sam or Arya could return to their respective flats. Not that Sansa minded Jon in those moments, it was incredibly hot when he was so consumed with lust if truth be told. But she also relished the times when she knew Arya was at Gendry’s or Sam was at Gilly’s. She loved the times they could spend just cuddled up on the sofa (making out on the sofa, having sex on the sofa, it was all good really) and take their time enjoying each other’s bodies, drawing out the pleasure and falling asleep embraced, knowing nobody was going to walk in on them or disturb them.

The other drawback of their friends not knowing was that they of course never thought to give Sansa and Jon any opportunity to sneak off in the first place. Or on the rare occasion they managed a quick make out somewhere, their friends or family were often there to ruin the moment.

Once Arya had come home and Jon had been in the shower with Sansa. Arya had been moving about the flat gathering whatever she was needing for the day but unfortunately, her and Arya’s flat was set up so that the bathroom door could be seen by whatever other room you emerged from. Her and Jon had stayed under the spray for as long as possible, waiting for Arya to settle down somewhere or leave.

“You dead in there?” Arya had called out, pounding on the door. “I need to pee.”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Sansa had replied as she met Jon’s wide eyes. “Uh…I forgot a towel so can you… go into the living room?”

“Jeez,” Arya had muttered but her footsteps had retreated and Sansa had bundled Jon out of the bathroom and into her room, calling out to Arya that the bathroom was free as she and Jon threw their clothes on in her room. When Arya had gone into the bathroom, she had quietly let Jon out of the flat, promising to make it up to him next time.

Another embarrassing moment that she recalled was when she and Jon had been making out in Robb and Jeyne’s kitchen, after they had all been invited to see pictures of the happy couple’s honeymoon. Jon’s fingers had been teasing her as he pinned her to the counter but she had luckily not been so far gone to not hear the living room door opening. She had all but shoved Jon off her, pushing him back into the utility room before turning to face the door as Jeyne entered, her eyebrows lifting.

“You alright?” her sister-in-law had asked, no doubt taking in Sansa’s flushed face.

“Too much wine,” Sansa had answered with a giggle before she had added in a whisper, forcing another giggle to carry on the drunken facade, “and I need to pee but Arya was in the upstairs one and Jon just went through to the one in there,” she had nodded to the utility room, thankful for the spare toilet Robb and Jeyne had added in to allow her their excuse.

Thankfully, Jeyne seemed to buy it and it was helped by the fact that Jon emerged looking perfectly well kept, hair retied into his delicious man bun and his clothes all straightened. Jeyne had busied herself getting another bottle of wine from the fridge, her head buried behind the door for a split second had given Sansa and Jon the chance to exchange grins as she passed him, keeping up the pretense of needing the bathroom.

There had also last weekend when they were out in Edinburgh. Sansa had teased Jon with the fact that since Arya was staying at Gendry’s, they would have the flat to themselves and she couldn’t wait to get home and have her way with him. Jon, of course had been eagerly trying to down his pint. It always made more sense for Jon to leave first, as it was more believable for him to get bored or irritated with being around so many people. But Then had decided that, since this was celebrating his promotion, he was going to get shots and the next round for everyone and nobody was leaving early. Unable to think of an excuse to say no she had agreed. But it turned out that Theon had ordered two shots of Sambuca for them all and doubles of their drinks. It didn’t take long for her to be completely, utterly trashed, for lack of a better description.

Jon had barely been able to stand and she doubted she was much better. The room had been spinning and she remembered Arya and Jeyne linking arms with her as they waited on a taxi. And it turned out that all six of them were sharing a taxi anyway, since Gendry lived in the same general area as they did. So, it turned out she and Jon weren’t going to be having sex that night either.

Her hangover had been horrendous and she had wailed, literally wailed at the fact there was no Irn Bru in the fridge and no square sausage. She was a disgrace to her country she had thought despairingly while wondering if Greggs would do a home delivery despite it being just across the road. And then Jon had messaged, informing her how awful he felt but that he was going to get a Greggs and would she like one? She honestly thought she could be half in love with him the moment he entered the flat handing the two-litre bottle of magical orange liquid over.

They had spent the day watching Netflix with her duvet around them and ordered a pizza to try and stave off the hangover. They had given up by five o clock, the tiredness and rawness too much for them to continue and he had kissed her cheek before leaving.

They had still only been together for a few weeks though, still new and unknown. And so, they had still agreed not to tell anyone yet, especially since Robb would likely freak out if he ever found out either himself or through someone else.

So, Sansa settled for enjoying the thrill of sneaking around for a little while longer.


	4. The one where Jonsa sets sail

“Urgh,” Sansa groaned, smacking her lips together and holding her forehead in her hand as she tried to get the strength to open her eyes. Jon grunted beside her, hand moving along her hip softly. She reached down to bat him away with a snort.

“You are insatiable,” she laughed but stopped instantly as it hurt her head.

“You’re hungover,” he teased, eyes still closed and voice sleepy. She huffed in response and he laughed, his warm breath hitting her neck.

“I am never drinking again!” she moaned. Jon laughed harder and she reached around to smack his arm. He murmured an apology, pulling her back to him.

“I liked the fact you were drunk last night and called,” he grinned against her cheek.

She felt them flush as she remembered how she had been out with Myranda and Jeyne Poole for catch up drinks. And she had been so drunk she had called Jon to tell him she was horny as hell. It had been over a week since she had seen him last and well, since she now knew what a fantastic lover he was that was just far too long. Jon had laughed and told her she was more than welcome to come over if she missed him so terribly. She had been too drunk to recognise the teasing and had promptly called a taxi to arrive at Jon’s flat at two in the morning.

He had laughed, shaking his head and calling her adorable as he led her through to his room. He had commented she was lucky Sam wasn’t in as he usually stayed up late reading and would probably have answered the door before him. Sansa hadn’t really cared at that moment, kissing Jon so hard he fell against the wall.

Jon was a perfect gentleman as always though. He tucked her into his bed after giving her a shirt of his to wear. And then he had placed a glass of water on the bedside cabinet along with a box of paracetamol before sliding into bed next to her.

And now she was snuggled up in his warm bed, wrapped in Jon’s arms and even with the headache that felt like her skull was splitting in half, she was content in this moment. She rolled over to place a kiss to his lips. He wrinkled his nose, pulling back from her.

“Brush your teeth before you come near me,” he teased.

“That means moving!” she wailed. Jon laughed, curling an arm around her again.

“I heard sex cures a hangover,” he whispered, trailing kisses up her neck. She snorted.

“You did not.”

“Worth a shot,” he teased.

***

She did feel better after a couple of more hours sleep. Her headache was gone and she was just tired more than anything. She definitely felt well enough to duck under the covers and wake Jon up with her mouth.

“Shower?” he asked after she was done. She grinned, turning to run out of his room to the bathroom. He jumped out of bed just as he heard two yelps, one definitely Sansa and the other masculine. Sansa raced back into his room, her face completely flushed and Jon realised that Sam must have come back in when they were asleep. At least Sansa still had his shirt on. It was obvious there was something going on between them but she was covered at least. He had been ready to chase after her completely naked for Christs sake!

“We have to say something,” he muttered after a moment. If nothing else, they had to speak to Sam about not mentioning it to Gilly. They wanted to tell people in their own time.

Sansa looked at him with wide eyes before they darted to her clothes from last night. He understood her silent worry, she hardly had the right clothes for a moment like this. He went into his drawers and handed her a pair of jeans and a belt. It would still be too big for her but better looking like they weren’t just having a one-night stand or it had been a mistake. They were trying to see how their relationship was growing and Jon knew they had to face this seriously. He took her hand for moral support, giving her a reassuring smile as they exited his room.

“He was going towards the living room,” she whispered. Jon nodded, leading her through.

Sam was on the sofa watching a quiz programme. His cheeks coloured a bit when they entered but he glanced at their entwined hands and Jon saw a small smile on his lips. He reached to switch the telly off and leaned back against the cushions, waiting for them to speak.

“So uh…”Jon began, rubbing the back of his neck. Sansa shifted from one foot to the other beside him. Sam merely blinked. “So, its not what you think!”

Sansa cocked her head at him. Sam raised his eyebrows.

“What I mean,” Jon huffed. He was never good at this stuff. “What I mean is that Sansa and I. We’re seeing how things go.”

“So… you’re dating?” Sam asked slowly. Jon and Sansa looked at each other and gave a nervous laugh. They hadn’t really been on any dates as such, more just hooking up for some mind-blowing sex.

“Sort of,” Jon answered after a moment.

Silence.

“Ahhh!” Sam screamed, his fists making little fists and pumping the air as he grinned. Jon blinked and then he stepped back as Sam suddenly charged for them, enclosing his arms around the both of them and squeezing them. “This is great!”

“Uh, thanks man,” Jon said, squirming as Sam’s grip seemed to get tighter.

“I always knew it would happen!” Sam replied, still beaming so hard there were dimples in his cheeks and crinkles by his eyes. He looked as though he was barely restraining himself from leaping in joy. He then suddenly dragged a chair from the dining room table, turning it so he could sit in it while facing them, propping his chin on his hand. “Tell me everything!”

“Um….” Jon began, looking at Sansa.

“Well,” she added, meeting Jon’s eyes. They shared a grin as they remembered that fateful night of Robb’s rehearsal dinner. Sam literally squealed at the look, causing them both to glance at him again.

“So we were at Robb’s wedding rehearsal,” Jon explained. “Sansa was feeling down and came to the room looking for Theon but I told her she didn’t need him because she was amazing.”

“And then he said he wouldn’t take advantage but then he came to my room in the morning and, well…” Sansa trailed off with a grin. For a moment, Sam stared at them and then he threw an apple at Jon’s head.

“You moon over her for years and that is your big romantic moment!”

“Ow!” Jon replied, rubbing his head. Sansa laughed, reaching up to kiss his cheek playfully.

“I’m happy with it,” Sansa reassured Sam, making sure to look at him so he knew she was serious. “I don’t need grand gestures. We’re still not sure what this is yet anyway.”

“Jonsa will happen,” Sam replied with a shrug.

“Jonsa?” Jon repeated, still rubbing his head. Sam nodded.

“Yup, your ship name!” Sam replied.

“I don’t have a ship,” Jon said in confusion and then ducked as Sam threw another apple at him. Sansa laughed.

“Ship as in relationship sweetie,” she explained. “It is our relationship name, a combination of Jon and Sansa.”

“I don’t think you deserve her anymore,” Sam said seriously.

“Traitor!” Jon hissed. Sam shrugged.

“Just come back when you guys are official. And remember I was Jonsa’s first fan!”

“Sam!” Jon called as Sam made his way to his room. His friend stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. “Could you keep this to yourself for a bit?”

“But Gilly…”

“No!”

“If I tell her not to tell…”

“She will!”

“But will she?”

“Yes!” Sansa and Jon answered together. Sam huffed.

“Alright!” Sam replied, throwing his hands up dramatically. “But I better be best man at your wedding after all this!”


	5. The one where Arya finds out

“You know,” Sansa said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder as she watched him chop the peppers for their fajitas. He hummed to show he was listening and she grinned. “Since Sam knows about us…”

He glanced at her and she grinned again, placing kisses on his neck with each pause of her words. “We could…basically …have sex whenever we want…here.”

“How hungry are you?” he asked with a laugh, the end dying in a groan as she bit his earlobe.

“For food?” she asked teasingly. “I can wait. For you though? I’m starving.”

He switched the oven off and grasped her by the hips until he could pull her close enough to press his mouth to hers. She moaned, arms encircling his neck and pulling him closer. He answered her moan with his own, hands caressing her back as he moved her backwards towards the wall. He broke the kiss as her back hit the wall and for a moment they stared at each other. Part of her wanted to have Jon fuck her here and now, against the wall, on the counter she wasn’t fussy. But the tiny part of her brain that was still thinking logically reminded her that while Sam was supportive of their budding relationship, he might not be so aggregable to seeing Jon’s bare ass greet him when he walked through the door.

She tugged Jon’s hand, taking him through to his room. She paused to kiss him outside his door, grinning up at him as he nipped at her lips playfully. He reached behind him to open the door, dragging her into the room with him. She pulled him back to her by his jumper before letting her hands drop to pull at the hem in silent request. He raised his arms, allowing her to toss it away before she started on the buttons of his shirt. He tugged at the hem of her dress once she opened his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She pulled it up over her head, grinning as Jon licked his lips. He kissed her again, taking his time to worship her lips and caress her tongue. She hummed contentedly, even as her hands moved to his jeans, undoing the button and shoving them down. He groaned as she slipped her hand into his boxers, giving him a slow stroke.

He turned them around, guiding her gently towards the bed. She laughed as he kissed up her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her squirm. Her hands caressed his broad shoulders, giving a blissful sigh as his lips descended to tops of her breasts. She sat up suddenly, reaching back to unclasp it for him and he immediately moved his mouth to worship them until she was gasping.

“Jon,” she moaned. “Please, I want you now!”

“But I’ve not gone down on you yet,” he replied with a pout. She laughed.

“Its fine,” she responded and Jon blinked as if she had told him that the world was actually flat causing her to laugh again. She lowered her eyes and licked her lips at him. “I’m wet enough just thinking about you.”

“Gods Sansa,” he moaned, resting his head against her own. She smiled up at him, giving his ass a playful swat.

“Are you going to stare or are you going to do something about my state of distress?” she teased.

“Oh, you’re not leaving this bed for a while sweetheart,” he grinned, reaching to kiss her again.

***

“Sans! Can I borrow your laptop for a sec to buy gig tickets? Mine is still in for repair!”

“Sure,” Sansa replied from her room. “Its unlocked. Just don’t frape me!”

“No promises,” Arya retorted, kicking her legs up on the couch and pulling Sansa’s laptop towards her. She opened up the internet to go onto the ticket page.

She was waiting for the seat selection to come up when Sansa’s phone buzzed on the coffee table. Arya glanced at the source of the noise, frowning when Jon’s name came up and the message was shown on the screen. Arya would have ignored it normally except…

_Been thinking about you all morning!_

“What the…?” Arya whispered to herself, glancing towards Sansa’s room with wide eyes. She quickly grabbed Sansa’s phone, staring at it as if it was going to explain everything at once. She was both grateful and horrified that Sansa’s phone always showed the first part of a new message.

_Tell Arya some excuse and come over!_

She heard Sansa’s door open and tossed the phone back on the table, quickly putting the laptop back on her lap and continuing her transaction. She glanced at Sansa as her sister took her phone and checked the texts. Arya watched the small smile on her sister’s face, watched as she bit her lip. Arya remembered most of Sansa’s relationships, how she acted in the first stages of dating. She braced herself when Sansa met her eyes, ready for the big reveal.

_Okay, it is weird but better to hear it from her than walk in on them…oh god…have they done it on this couch?!_

“I’m going to catch a movie with Gilly this afternoon,” Sansa said breezily. Arya leaned back on the couch and regarded her sister carefully.

“Yeah? Whatcha seeing?” she asked. Sansa bit her lip.

“Uh, that new Thor movie,” she replied quickly, looking at her phone determinedly.

“Oh, cool,” Arya responded cheerily even though she knew Sansa hadn’t seen the first two Thor movies. “Actually, I might come too. I really want to see it but Gendry is working a lot this week.”

_Tell me you’re messing around with Jon. Tell me, you little minx!_

“Oh uh, I would love you to join us,” Sansa said. “But, Gilly already booked the tickets and said it was really busy. Its probably sold out by now. Next time though!”

“Right,” Arya replied slowly, watching as Sansa quickly left to get something from her room. She emerged later, giving Arya a sheepish smile as she grabbed her coat and left.

“Sneaking around and not even telling me,” Arya muttered in annoyance. Sansa was her sister and Jon was more or less a brother to her already and they were hiding this from her. She felt a little hurt that they were messing around and not telling her. If they wanted to have fun, that was fine, she wasn’t going to care. What she cared about was being lied to about it. Although, she thought with a grin, thwarting their meetings without them suspecting her knowing could be a fun revenge.


	6. The one with the date

Gendry jerked awake when Arya slammed the door to his place, crying out that he hadn’t been sleeping even with the imprint of the cushion on his cheek. Arya threw herself on the sofa and crossed her arms, huffing in annoyance.

“You alright?” Gendry asked tentatively after a moment, sitting up properly.

“Jon and Sansa are doing it.”

“Sorry, what?” Gendry replied, blinking rapidly. “Sansa…your sister…Sansa… and…”

“Jon.”

“Jon…who thought you have to import turkeys from Turkey… and Sansa, who can name every European capital in alphabetical order?”

“Yup.”

“Wow, how did that happen?” Gendry said, leaning back against the cushions with a chuckle.

“I don’t know. They don’t know that I know either!” Arya replied, arms gesturing wildly around the room. Gendry frowned, fingers trailing his lips as he regarded her in confusion.

“So, why are you telling me?” he asked eventually. Arya looked at him, her eyes flashing like steel.

“Because we need to make them confess,” she stated as though it was obvious. “So, we’re going to mess with them!” Gendry blinked.

“Uh-huh,” he said after a moment. “Why?”

“Well, because firstly, how dare they not tell me?” Arya retorted, palms upturned in a gesture of disbelief. Then she grinned, moving closer to him and placing her hands on his lower arms. “And secondly, it will be fun.”

Gendry grinned back after a moment. “Yeah, I’ll give you that. It actually will be kinda fun!”

Arya suddenly gasped as she realised something. “Sam knows! He must because where else would they hook up? Jon asked Sansa to go around there!”

Gendry grinned wider. “Sam and Jon only live one street down from you guys…we should make up something Jon borrowed and ask Sam to go and get it when Jon and Sansa sneak off. Watch him squirm.”

“Ooooh, so evil,” Arya replied with wide eyes before her own grin widened. “I love it!”

***

“Oh no,” Sansa sighed, putting her cup down. Arya glanced at her over the rim of her own cup. Every Saturday (except when it fell on their family dinner plans) one of their group would host a brunch and then a film day. Today they were at Theon’s, who lived above Sansa and Arya’s flat.

“What is the matter?” Robb asked, turning from where he was washing up his cup at the sink.

“I forgot I had a library book due today, I don’t really want a fine,” Sansa said, biting her lip in mock worry. Arya tried to catch Gendry’s eyes but he was engrossed in cooking the bacon.

“Oh, I actually have to post something in town!” Jon piped up suddenly, downing his coffee. “I’ll give you a ride.”

_Oh I bet you will. …ew…ew…ew!_

“Don’t be long,” Theon called as they started going down the hallway.

“Actually,” Arya said, standing up. Sansa and Jon paused from where they were in front of the door. “Gendry has to return a book anyway so it would make a lot more sense for him to drive her.”

“I don’t go..oh..” Gendry started before Arya pinched his hip. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that book. Let me get my keys!”

“Oh it isn’t any trouble, honest!” Jon insisted. “Will be nice to catch up with Sansa, I hardly see her.”

_See too much of her if you ask me….argh stop it!_

“Okay,” Gendry responded with a shrug and Arya pinched him again. “ah, well I’ll just come with you then!”

“Me too, I haven’t been to the library in a while,” Arya said with an enthusiastic clap of her hands.

“Okay, look, my cooking isn’t _that_ bad!” Theon shouted indignantly as his guests started to leave.

***

Finally, the moment to break Sam came the Friday after when Arya saw him going into the library with a handful of books. Fridays were often the days when people got half day or the whole day off with the clock in system and luckily, the majority of the group worked somewhere with that perk.

Sansa had just left the flat with another lame movie excuse so Arya knew Sam was probably doing his errands in order to give Jon and Sansa privacy. She skipped up to him, smiling brightly when he greeted her. She went ahead of him and opened the door for him, which he thanked her for. He glanced curiously as she followed him to the desk.

“So, Sam, how are you?” Arya asked brightly.

“Yeah, good thanks.”

“Bored studying for your post-grad?” she prompted. “I thought you would last longer than eleven in the morning. Always had you down as a hard studier you know?”

Sam flushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Oh uh…I couldn’t concentrate…” he started and then his cheeks darkened further. Arya tried really hard not to get mental images of said distraction. “Uh, I heard going for a walk clears the mind so decided to do some stuff in town.”

“I’m glad you’re here actually. Jon borrowed my bike tyre pump aeons ago and I need it back. I was going to go cycling today. Could I go back with you to get it?”

“Um, now?” Sam questioned, eyes darting around. Arya nodded.

“Yeah, unless Jon has some girl up there…you know…like…Sansa?”

“How did…I mean, no. No, it isn’t Sansa!”

“So, Jon is cheating on my sister?”

“No, he isn’t…I mean… argh! Alright, they’re hooking up but dammit Arya, don’t tell them that you know! And don’t tell anyone else!”

Arya made a gesture of locking her lips and throwing away the key, giving Sam a wink as she left. Sure, she might not _say_ anything to anyone. But that didn’t mean she should stop having some fun with them!

***

“So, Sansa,” Catelyn said as they stood in the Stark’s kitchen. “Are you seeing anyone at the moment?”

Arya glanced at Sansa, watching her sister tilt her head back with a forced laugh which would have been convincing if Arya hadn’t known she was a big, fat liar! She scowled at her sister as she peeled the potatoes when Sansa denied seeing anyone.

_Liar. You’re seeing Jon. You’re seeing way too much of Jon probably…ew…I don’t need to picture Jon naked!_

“Well, actually that is good,” Catelyn replied brightly. “Because a woman at my book club was talking about her son and he sounds perfect for you!”

Arya smirked to herself as she plopped the potatoes in the pan, watching Sansa squirm as she cut the carrots. She saw Jon pull up the drive, dropping Robb and Jeyne off. Jon’s family lived on the other side of town but he liked to be the driver and usually took someone up to Dundee when the Starks would have their bi-monthly weekend catch-up at their parents’ house.

“Oh, that is great,” Sansa replied cheerily, smiling at her mother. “But, um…I think I am going to take a break from dating.”

“Well, I think you should go on the date,” Arya commented, turning to face her sister with a challenging expression. Sansa blinked at her. Catelyn raised her eyebrows. It wasn’t like Arya to get involved in anyone’s love life. “I mean, it has been a while. You should get back out there. I’m sure everyone would agree. Hey Jon! Don’t you think Sansa should go on a date?”

“Oh…uh,” Jon replied, clutching the door handle. He glanced at Sansa briefly and then at Arya before giving a shrug. “Sure, sure.”

_You bastard. You’re going to play that game huh? Well Arya has another little trick up her sleeve._

“Actually Sans,” Arya said breezily, “Guess who is back in Edinburgh this week!”

“Who?” Sansa replied, throwing the carrots in the pot and going to the sink to wash the chopping board up. Arya waited until she was right beside her at the sink before giving a bored shrug.

“Dickon Tarly.”

The chopping board fell from Sansa’s hands, splashing both girls with warm, soapy water. Arya thought it was worth it for seeing the look of jealousy on Jon’s face and the surprise on Sansa’s. Her sister gave a nervous laugh.

“Well, Dickon and I weren’t serious,” Sansa said, glancing at Jon again.

“Ah, right. It was just hot sex, gotcha!”

“Arya!” Catelyn and Sansa admonished in unison. Arya shrugged, watching Jon and Sansa closely. Dickon wasn't actually back in town, or at least not as far as she knew. Jon would know before her through Sam anyway. Still, Jon was definitely close to popping a vein right now.

_Say it, you bastard!_

“Are you okay Jon?” Catelyn asked, moving to put a hand on his forehead that had him jerking away.

“Oh yeah Jon you do look kinda pale,” Arya said with fake sympathy. “You got a sickness bug or something?”

_Sick of the thought of Sansa with someone else? Come on. Admit it, you bastard, admit you’re screwing my sister!_

“No, no I’m fine,” Jon replied with a wide smile that Arya had to scoff at for how fake it was. He was so obvious. Sansa was biting her lip beside her.

“Hey Jon, did I leave my headphones in your car the other night?” Sansa asked suddenly. Jon blinked and then nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, yeah. Come and get them before I take off.”

***

“So, um,” Sansa said, closing the door behind her with another nervous laugh, hand pushing the hair back from her face. Jon smiled, scuffing his shoes against the gravel at the side of the drive. “About that date Mum was wanting to set me up on. I…”

“It is fine,” Jon interrupted with a forced smile and Sansa stared blankly for a second.

“What?”

“I mean, if you want to date someone,” Jon replied with a forced shrug. "We're just messing around anyway."

“Excuse me?” she snapped and Jon blinked. “How dare you?”

She should have known this was going to happen, that Jon would get bored of her like everyone else. But still, a part of her had hoped. Well, maybe this date would be a good idea after all. She turned away to storm into the house when Jon grasped her by the elbow, gently turning her to face him with his hands on the top of her arms.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I thought…I thought you wanted to end whatever we’re doing and I was just being an idiot who was pretending not to be bothered by it.”

Sansa sighed, shaking her head at him even as she felt herself smiling. “You are an idiot.”

“I know nothing,” he replied, his own lips quirking and she laughed. “I am glad though.”

“Yeah?” she teased. Jon nodded, eyes moving to her lips.

“I would be so jealous,” he murmured softly.

He moved and Sansa knew he was going to kiss her before he remembered where he was, that they could be seen. He gave a laugh, moving away from her and then giving her an awkward wave as he got into his car to leave.

Sansa waved after the car as he reversed onto the road and took off down the street. She hummed to herself as she went back into the house and felt Arya’s smirk when she entered the kitchen. She raised her eyebrow in silent question but her sister just shrugged, her smirk still plastered to her lips as she turned to help set the table.

***

Sansa text Jon quickly, letting him know that she would be late for lunch because she had to drop Bran off in town for something. He replied it wasn’t a problem and he was looking forward to it.

Since the day before when her mother had asked if she was seeing anyone, Jon and her had discussed their relationship and what they were doing. They agreed that right now, all they had been doing was hooking up for sex. Not that Sansa minded, the sex was fantastic. She wouldn’t tell anyone, especially not Jon since she could imagine his cocky attitude if he knew, but he was the best lover she had ever had. He was attentive and loving with just the right amount of primal and gods, he was a natural at oral!

But Jon had said he wanted to take her out for lunch somewhere, like a real couple and she couldn’t help the nervous flutter of her heart. It was still too soon for her to be in love, and for him too, she supposed. But the thought that they were making their relationship that little bit more serious was giving her hope that this was going to last beyond the friends with benefits situation they had going just now.

She smiled when she saw Jon outside the café, reaching out to embrace him and cherishing the kiss to her forehead. He opened the door, allowing her to move past and chose a seat. She chose one at the far corner, shrugging her coat off and hanging it on the back of her chair.

When the waitress came, Jon ordered a coffee and a panini while Sansa ordered a lemonade and Caesar salad. She was surprised when Jon took her hand, stroking the back of it tenderly and she looked up at him. She could hardly bite back a smile at the soft expression in his eyes and she squeezed his hand back.

They might not be totally serious yet, she mused. But she had a good feeling about this relationship all the same.

They were so caught up in their affectionate moment, they didn’t see Bran passing by, Bran glancing in the window or Bran stopping dead as he saw their entwined hands.

***

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,” Bran repeated over and over as he came running into the Stark house. Arya and Gendry looked at each other with confused frowns before she reached for the remote and paused the movie.

“Bran?” she called, tilting her head back in the direction of the living room door.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god.”

“Dude!” Arya said when Bran entered the living room in his dazed state. “What is up with you?”

“Sansa and …and .... Jo - ooof!” Bran started but was cut off when both Arya and Gendry launched at him, tackling him down and covering his mouth with their hands falling on top of each other’s’.

“We know!” Arya hissed. Bran’s eyes widened and he made a muffled sound that indicated he was trying to speak. Arya ignored it, hearing footsteps creeping down the stairs. “We know and Sam knows but Robb and Mum and Dad don’t know so don’t say anything!”

The living room door opened and Robb blinked at the scene before rolling his eyes at them. “Mum will kill you if she sees you wrestling in here, take it outside.”

Arya waited until they heard him go through to the kitchen before she muttered “I can’t wait to see his face when he finds out, the ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bran is NOT Phoebe. Its just because we have so many other characters to work with. Still have Theon, Gilly and Margaery to find out. And of course, Robb :p


	7. The one when (almost) everyone finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the last paragraph so if you don't want to read that, skip it.  
> Otherwise, woohoo!  
> Next chapter is the infamous flirting scene :p

Arya was sitting next to Sansa in the Costa café, where her sister was waiting for Myranda to come and pick her up. It was Margaery’s thirtieth birthday and she had decided her and her girlfriends would go to Paris for the weekend. Sansa had never been but being such a romantic it had always appealed to her.

Gendry, Jon, Theon and Robb were also there to see her off. Sansa was just draining her cup when Myranda’s yellow mini pulled up and they could see Sansa’s friend in the drivers’ seat with her sunglasses on, giving a small wave and then a come here gesture. Sansa smiled, getting up from her seat and waving back.

“See you soon,” she said, turning to Jon and placing her lips against his. Arya spluttered on her tea. Gendry straightened up beside her, his eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline.

Jon gave a small moan for a second before reality hit. Sansa pushed Jon back, a blush coming to her cheeks as she regarded everyone’s shocked expression. Jon’s eyes darted around the room as Sansa gave a nervous laugh. The next thing they knew, Sansa was going to Theon and pressing her lips to his. He jerked back, blinking repeatedly when she pulled away.

“Just getting into the culture,” Sansa laughed as she turned to look at her siblings’ and Gendry’s shocked (and terrified in Gendry’s case) expressions. “I’ll…uh…leave you guys out though, obviously.”

She turned quickly, grabbing her bag and practically running from the café.

“Man, I love the French!” Theon said after a moment, grinning to himself until Robb hit him in the arm and glared at him.

Jon glared at Theon too but at least had the sense not to draw attention by hitting him.

Arya rolled her eyes at Theon and Robb as they went back to discussing the football match they were going to.

Men were stupid.

***

“What is going on?” Jon asked as he entered the flat to see Sam scrubbing furiously at the kitchen counters.

“Dickon is coming to stay this weekend remember?” Sam replied.

“Oh right,” Jon muttered, scowling at the door as if Dickon was going to just walk in behind him.

“I know it will be weird,” Sam continued, glancing at Jon nervously. “But he is dating someone else anyway so even if Sansa were here...”

“I’m not bothered,” Jon replied quickly, hating how high pitched his voiced was coming out. His hand gripped the door handle tightly as he pulled his lips into his mouth.

“Jon.”

“I mean, yeah he went out with Sansa for months…they basically had hot sex all the time…but no, it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter,” Jon continued, moving from the door and gesturing widely towards Sam, who was clutching the duster to his chest like a shield.

“Sansa likes you,” Sam stressed, holding his hands out towards Jon. “Whatever was between Dickon and Sansa is over. And they were not well matched anyway, they had nothing in common, they had different ambitions.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Jon muttered skulking through to his room but stopped as Sam called after him.

“Well I’m going to pick him up. Gilly is getting some shopping do you want her to get you anything?”

_Bullet to the head?_

“No, I’m good,” he replied before shutting his door.

He huffed as collapsed on the bed, jerking as his phone started buzzing in his pocket. His annoyance evaporated when he saw Sansa’s name on the screen, a smile coming to his lips almost instantly as he pressed the answer button.

“Missing me already?” he teased.

“Of course,” she replied. “I just wanted to say, I left you something in your room the last time we met up.”

“Oh?” he questioned, sitting up with interest as he looked around the room as if the mysterious gift was going to appear all of a sudden. She giggled on the other end.

“Check your pillow case.”

He turned to face his pillows, hand disappearing under the covers until her felt the edge of something paper-like. He frowned as he pulled it out, breath coming out short at the photo in his hand which showed Sansa in her favourite red pair of underwear. She was looking directly in the camera and biting her lip playfully.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, unable to stop staring. He briefly wondered how many hours were in a week? But his brain wasn’t exactly working right now.

“You like it?” she teased.

“I love it,” he replied, vaguely aware of the door opening signalling Sam’s return. “Gods Sansa, you’re so fucking sexy! I can’t wait until you come back.”

“I promise I won’t kiss Theon this time!”

“Please don’t because I won’t be responsible for what I do to him!”

***

“Gods Sansa you’re so fucking sexy! I can’t wait until you come back.”

Gilly paused by the kitchen counter, bags still in her hand as she blinked rapidly in the direction of Jon’s room. Sam and Dickon were due to arrive any moment, since the flat was a ten-minute drive to the train station. She glanced behind her, as if the door would tell her when Sam and Dickon would arrive, and what the hell was going on?

“Hey,” Jon’s voice penetrated her mind, causing her to whip around to face him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah!” she said quickly, fingers curling harder into the carrier bag handles. “I thought I had forgotten something but it is fine.”

“Okay, do you want a hand?” Jon asked, gesturing to the bags she still held.

“Um yeah sure,” she replied, shaking her head as she placed the bags on the counter.

How long had Jon and Sansa been seeing each other? Was it just sex or were they in a relationship? How had Sam not known?

She paused, egg box in her hand as she frowned. Sam had been weird lately, insisting they meet at hers more often than normal. Her eyes widened as she thought that Sam knew and had been keeping it secret from her.

“You sure you’re okay?” Jon asked, taking the egg box from her hand and staring at her.

“Just tired,” she replied, forcing a smile. “I’ll go for a nap when Sam gets back.”

“Alright,” Jon said, still frowning with concern but at least he was dropping the subject.

_I am so going to kill you Jon Snow. After I’ve killed Sam._

“We’re here!” Sam called cheerily, opening the door to allow his brother to enter.

“Hi Dickon,” Gilly greeted cheerfully, holding her arms out for a hug. Dickon grinned, squeezing her tightly to him. When they parted, she gestured towards Jon, who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. “You remember Jon, right?”

“Oh yeah, you’re friends with Sansa, right?”

“Yeah,” Jon replied, taking Dickon’s outstretched hand.

Gilly bit back a laugh at the tight grip Jon applied to the hand shake. She glanced at Sam, noticing how he wrung his hands together, eyes darting around the room. He had so known about this.

“Sam, I think something is wrong with my car, could you come and have a look for me?”

“Oh sure,” he replied.

She waited for them to get halfway down the hall before she grabbed his arm, glaring as he turned to look at her in bewilderment.

“Jon and Sansa are hooking up and you didn’t tell me?!”

“How did you know?” Sam countered, eyes wide as he looked back towards the apartment.

“I heard Jon on the phone to her!” she replied, gesturing back towards the door. “How could you not tell me?”

“They made me promise,” Sam said, hands clasped together and pointing towards her in a pleading gesture. “They don’t want anyone to know.”

“Fine!” she sighed, crossing her arms. “I won’t say anything.”

***

Jon had agreed to meet her at the Costa café again so they could have a quick reunion before she went back to her flat to see the rest of her friends and family. She had told them she had a later flight and was going to pretend Myranda was dropping her off at the flat.

Jon grinned at her as Myranda dropped her off at the café, arms opening to embrace her. She hummed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around him. She turned to wave Myranda off and waited for the car to disappear before turning suddenly and pulling his mouth down to hers.

Jon moaned, hands falling to her hips to pull her closer as he opened his mouth to her. She moaned in return, hands running through his curls. Jon pulled back breathlessly, licking his lips at the taste of her strawberry chap stick.

“I think we better get back to the flat,” he whispered. She grinned up at him, biting her lip.

“Yeah?” she questioned.

“Otherwise I am going to end up taking you right here, right now!” he muttered.

Sansa paused, a thoughtful look coming over her face as she regarded him that had Jon’s eyebrows rising in curiosity. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she made eye contact, teeth digging into her lips.

“Do you have your car nearby?” she whispered. Jon blinked as comprehension dawned on him.

“Next street,” he replied, grabbing her bag in one hand and taking hers in the other.

***

Theon had never had much class, he was the first to admit that.

It was never going to be a surprise to find him driving up to the secluded parts of the wood with a girl and having a good time.

But he was surprised to find another car there this time. It wasn’t the most well-known place, he had only told his friends about it and while he knew there was bound to be others that had stumbled across the spot, the fact he had never ran into anyone else had led him to believe that it was _his_ spot.

He sighed, giving an apologetic smile to Kyra, the girl he had brought with him. And went to put the car in reverse, shooting an envious glare at the rocking black Corsa in front of him. And then his eyes widened as he read the number plate.

“Holy shit!” he gasped out a laugh, hand slapping the steering wheel. Kyra stared at him and he pointed in front of him. “That is Jon’s car!”

Kyra continued to stare blankly. “Who?”

Theon ignored her, still laughing so hard tears were starting to stream down his cheeks. “Jon is coming up to the woods in the middle of the day to get some in a car. That desperate bastard!”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Kyra asked. Theon scoffed.

“It is expected of me to shag anyone and anywhere!” Theon returned with an eyeroll. “But Jon…Jon must be desperate for sex if he is willing to do it in public. I am so going to tease him for this!”

He quickly put the car in reverse, turning it into a small bay at the side of the road and switching the lights off. He kept grinning to himself as the car stopped moving, indicating they were done. Theon was going to have a field day with Jon when he next saw him. He was still amused as the Corsa did a three-point turn and started driving past.

His grin only fell when he saw Sansa in the passenger seat.

_That lucky bastard!_

***

“What time did Sansa say she was getting back?” Robb asked as they sat in Arya and Sansa’s living room.

Theon made a small choked noise, eyes darting across to the door in a gesture that had Arya narrowing her own eyes. And then there was Gilly, who was determinedly looking down at her hands.

 “Um, think she said around half five,” Gendry said after a moment of awkward silence.

“Where is Jon?” Robb asked then.

“How would I know?” Theon bit out, knee jerking under the table. Robb blinked in surprise just as Jon entered the flat with a grin, moving to sit beside Robb.

“Hey, sorry I’m late!”

“You were with a girl!” Robb replied, grinning as Jon flushed. He clicked his fingers in Jon’s direction in amusement. “Tell us about her!”

“Oh, you don’t want to hear about it,” Jon replied with a laugh.

“Yeah, we really don’t!” Arya said quickly at the exact same time as Theon. They blinked at each other in surprise. Arya narrowed her eyes slightly and Theon was staring at her intently.

“Come on! Spill! Is she cute?” Robb prompted.

“I’m home!” Sansa chimed as she came through the door, dropping her bag at the door. “Who is hugging me first?”

After the hugs were out of the way, Arya asked Theon to help her clear up. He nodded eagerly, picking up the plates and following her to the kitchen area. Unfortunately, the living area was still within sight and earshot so Arya quickly took her phone out and tapped a message on the screen.

_Do you know?_

She placed it on the counter by the sink where Theon peered down at it and then looked at her. She tilted her head in the direction of the living area, where Jon and Sansa were on the sofa together. Theon glanced at them and then back at her, giving a small nod. She nodded back, taking her phone again and typing another message.

_Sam and Gilly know. So does Gendry. Bran does too but he’s not here so whatever._

“Well, thanks for coming to see me. I hope you liked your gifts!” Sansa said, clapping her hands. She briefly glanced at Jon before looking around the room again. “I am pretty tired though so I think I will head to bed.”

“Glad you got home safe sis,” Robb replied, giving her another hug and a kiss on the head. “Anyone needing a ride home?”

“No, I’m staying here tonight,” Gendry answered. Robb stared at him for a moment to which Gendry just gave a small, awkward grin that had Arya rolling her eyes.

“No thanks, I have a date,” Theon said quickly. Robb laughed.

“There is a surprise,” he chuckled.

“Oh, you think that is a surprise,” Theon muttered, cringing when Arya kicked at his ankles. Luckily, Robb didn’t seem to hear.

“Okay then, I’ll head off. See you next Saturday for brunch at ours!”

“Well, I guess we should go too,” Jon said after a moment, looking to Sam and Gilly.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam replied with a shrug moving to the door with Gilly close behind.

“I’m going to shower and then go to bed then,” Sansa said with a smile as she headed to the bathroom.

“I’ll see you guys out,” Arya added quickly, opening the door for the three of them. She gave Theon a look that told him to stay put for the time being.

Jon headed down the hall but Arya grabbed Sam’s arm.

“Oh Jon, actually, we were planning your birthday so you just head on down and I’ll take Sam back for a second, alright? Cool. Bye!” she called as she pulled Sam back into the flat and closed the door.

“Theon knows!” she hissed. Gilly entered the flat with a questioning look.

“Gilly knows too,” Sam explained.

“So, we all know,” Gendry said, gesturing to the group.

“So, we can tell them to just come out and tell us!” Sam added excitedly, clapping his hands. Arya, Gendry and Theon nodded, the latter two giving a small shrug of acceptance.

“Wait,” Gilly added with a grin. “They don’t know that we know!”

“This sounds interesting,” Theon grinned back.

“So we mess with them!” Gilly replied.

“Gendry and I have been messing with them a bit,” Arya said with a smirk.

“Yeah but we need to get them to admit they are hooking up!” Gilly replied, wagging her finger in thought. And then she grinned, rubbing her hands together in glee. “I have an idea. But we’re going to need backup!”

***

Despite their desperate coupling in his car the other day, he was much happier having Sansa back at his and in his bed.

Jon entered her slowly, her gasp swallowed when he covered her mouth with his own, tongue slipping past her lips to mimic the movements that his hips were starting below.

“Oh, oh!” she moaned against his mouth as he picked up his pace and then kissed her again. Her hands dug into his shoulders when his fingers dropped down to stroke her and she broke the kiss with another pleased whine at the sensation.

She turned her head away, biting into the pillow. Jon growled, reaching up to pull the pillow away. He rolled his hips sharply, smirking when she gasped. He did it again until she blinked up at him in confusion, her eyes dark with desire.

“I want to hear you,” he whispered in explanation, relishing in how her breath hitched.

_I’ll fuck you better than Dickon fucking Tarly anytime sweetheart!_

“Sansa,” he groaned, head falling into the crook of her neck.

“Oh …uurgh…Jon!” she panted back, her breath starting to hitch with the beginning of her climax.

“Thats it baby,” Jon murmured, rolling his hips faster. He barely bit back a smirk at the breathless whimpers she was making in time with the headboard banging against the wall.

“Jon!” she moaned again, head tilting back as she bucked her hips up against him.

The hand that wasn’t rubbing her moved from where it rested by her head. He took the hand from his shoulder, entwining their fingers together. He smiled at her as he continued pumping into her, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before pushing their joined hands back down on the bed. His forehead rested against hers as she cursed breathlessly, legs tightening around his waist and fingers grasping his own tightly, just like she was tightening around his cock.

“Urgh… Gods, sweetheart …” Jon grunted, his fingers squeezing around her own and a gasp escaping him as she wailed his name, her body shaking in his arms and then tensing with her release. He bit his lip but the moan escaped all the same as he threw his head back, his hips jerking with his own finish.

“Gods,” Sansa muttered after a moment, giving a breathless laugh as she pushed her hair from her sweaty forehead.

Jon rolled off of her, falling to her side while still clasping her hand. He pulled it up to his lips for another kiss before going to get rid of the condom. Sansa went to freshen up in the bathroom. When she returned to the bedroom, Jon was already in the bed and smiling at her. She bit her lip at his silent invitation before she quickly picked up her phone and sent a text to Arya to say she was staying at Myranda’s. Once it was done, she slipped under the covers and hummed as Jon wrapped his arm around her waist.

“What was that about?” she asked after a moment. Jon made a soft questioning sound. “You seemed a bit more…primal than normal.”

“Are you okay?” he replied quickly, raising up on his elbows. Sansa giggled.

“I’m fine. It was amazing as always, in case you couldn’t tell,” she hummed, turning in his arms so she could face him. She cupped his cheek, thumb tracing the shape and she loved the contented sigh that escaped him.

“I was thinking of Dickon,” he replied. She jerked back, raising her eyebrows at him and barely biting back her amusement. He rolled his eyes but grinned all the same. “Not like that!” He pinched her hip lightly, smiling as she giggled and squirmed against him.

“I just meant…he was staying here last weekend,” he replied, biting his lip. “And the whole kissing Theon thing…it reminded me that you went to the room looking for him that night…I was jealous of them both.”

“Oh Jon,” she sighed, kissing his cheek softly. “I am so glad it was you who answered the door.”

“Me too,” he whispered.

“And honestly, Dickon and I didn’t have a relationship,” she started, rolling her eyes at Jon’s exasperated groan. “And he has nothing on you anyway.”

“Really?” he asked after a moment, unable to stop the cocky grin that spread over his lips. She smiled back, her fingers tracing his arm.

“Really,” she purred, angling her head to place a kiss to his lips, playfully biting his lip until he groaned. “How about you show me again just how good you are?”


	8. The one when they don't know that we know (part 1)

"Wait, wait, wait!" Margaery exclaimed, holding a hand up and clenching her eyes shut. "Jon and Sansa are hooking up?!"

"Yeah I didn't see it coming either!" Gendry said, shaking his head when Theon snorted and nudged his arm with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Really? Is anything not related to sex with you?"

"Oh please!" Margaery scoffed, jerking her hand in exasperation. "I've seen the way he looks at her. He has that part admiration, part "I'm going to do you right here on the table" look down!"

Arya spluttered on her hot chocolate, drops of cream landing on Gendry's shoulder as she coughed. She sent the table a disgusted look as though Jon and Sansa were there. Margaery continued as though nothing had happened 

"No. No, I'm pissed that she didn't tell me! Count me in, I’ll get her admitting she’s screwing him!"

"Okay," Gilly said, leaning her head in. "So, Margaery do you think you can flirt with Jon a bit?"

"Guys," Sam muttered, eyes darting between everyone. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes!" everyone responded in unison.

"They have lied and betrayed!" Arya said, slapping the table. Gendry blinked.

"Are we confronting them or beheading them?"

“Shhh, shhh!” Theon hissed, picking up his cup. “Jon’s coming over!”

Margaery turned to look as Jon started crossing over the pedestrian crossing towards the café. As he walked along the window, towards the door, she tossed her curls over her shoulder as she turned back to the group with a wink and a predatory grin.

“Show time,” she whispered, her smile growing.

“Hey guys,” Jon greeted as he entered.

“Hey,” they all mumbled, except Margaery, who rested her cheek in her hand and smiled sweetly.

“Hi Jon,” she purred, licking her lips. Jon paused, a small frown appearing between his eyes as he looked at her.

“Um, hi Margaery,” he responded eventually, looking confused as he slowly turned towards the counter. Margaery gave the group another wink as she slid off her chair and sauntered up to Jon at the counter.

“How have you been Jon?” she asked, stepping as close as she could. Jon’s wide eyes glanced at her, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he noticed how close she was.

“Um, good,” he replied, looking over to the barista to see if his coffee was coming.

“Have you cut your hair since I last seen you?” she asked, frowning thoughtfully at his hair. Jon blinked and opened his mouth to respond when his takeaway coffee was placed beside him. He grabbed it quickly bit then seemed to remember it would be rude to not answer her question. His need to please people, to be polite was what she had been counting on to finish this particular moment.

“No…I, uh, I really should get it cut though.”

“No don’t,” she whispered, dropping her eyes to his mouth. “Your hair is the perfect length for running fingers through.”

Jon made a startled sound, pressing his body against the counter away from her before he walked quickly to the door, face flushed and a barely audible ‘bye’ directed at the group.

“Bye Jon!” Margaery called out, wriggling her fingers in a flirtatious wave. “See you soon, I hope!”

Jon froze at the door, glancing at the others who were determinedly engrossing themselves with their drinks and then glancing to Margaery who gave him a dazzling smile, leaning against the counter in a seductive pose. Jon made another startled sound, almost running out of the café.

***

Sansa barely had time to close the door and utter a greeting before Jon grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned as his arms encircled her waist, her own coming up to wrap around his neck as they pulled each other closer. She grinned when he pulled back, eyes still closed in bliss.

“That was a surprise,” she whispered, opening her eyes at last.

“I just wanted to kiss you,” he replied with a shrug. She narrowed her eyes as she watched his eyes dart to the side, showing his nervousness.

“What is it?” she asked, stepping out of his arms.

“Nothing,” he said too quickly. His hand came up to run through his hair for a brief second before his eyes widened and he dropped his hand back to his side, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. She narrowed her eyes again, folding her arms as well. He glanced at her, swallowing before he continued.

“Okay, so…um don’t…I mean, just hear me out, alright?” he said, holding his hands out, palms upturned towards her. She blinked and raised an eyebrow for him to continue. “But, uh…when I went for coffee during my break, Margaery was acting, well, I mean…I think she was flirting with me! I didn’t…I was surprised obviously but I swear I didn’t do…why are you laughing?!”

Jon scowled as Sansa burst into giggles, hands coming up to cover her mouth as she stared at him. After a moment, he sighed, jaw ticking with irritation as he looked away and then back to her to see if she was done. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

“Sorry,” she replied, voice choking with the threat of another laugh. “Its just, there is no way Margaery would flirt with you!”

“Hey!” he spluttered, holding his arms out in a ‘what the fuck?’ gesture. Sansa bit her lip giving him an apologetic look as she stepped up close to him again to stroke his arm.

“I mean, I find your brooding ridiculously hot,” she assured him, smiling as the typical brooding expression appeared on his face. “But Marge, she just doesn’t like that sort of thing and why would she start now when she has known you….oh…oh my god, she _knows_!”

“Shit, so everyone knows!” Jon replied, hand running through his hair again. Sansa shook her head slightly and gave him a confused look. “They were all acting weird at the shop. Gilly, Arya, Gendry and Theon.”

“They’re trying to mess with us!” Sansa exclaimed, her voice going from shock to annoyance. “I bet it was Arya’s idea. She would totally mess with us.”

“I knew Gilly would break Sam,” Jon added, rolling his eyes at the mention of his friend. Sansa nodded in agreement, another scoff of annoyance escaping her.

“I can’t believe they have brought Margaery into this. She is off the Christmas card list!”

“Do you even send Christmas cards?” Jon asked with a frown. Sansa huffed.

“No, save the trees! But that wasn’t the point, Jon!” she sighed, shaking her head again. Jon gave a small, apologetic smile before he slumped down into the seat at the breakfast counter, one hand tracing through his beard. Sansa slid into the chair next to him, twirling the seat slightly as they sat in awkward silence.

“Arya and I have always had a bit of sibling rivalry,” Sansa said suddenly and Jon glanced at her, giving a small nod in agreement. He glanced again when he caught Sansa’s smile and it only seemed to widen as he gave her a curiously confused look. “She wants to mess with us, fine. But two can play at that game…or well eight, I guess.”

“What do you mean?” Jon asked as Sansa stood up with a triumphant expression.

“They don’t know that we know that they know!” she grinned as Jon blinked for a second until comprehension started to dawn and he grinned back. She reached for his hand, eyes sparkling mischievously as she spoke again.

“And so, the messers, become the mess-es!”


	9. The one when they don't know that we know (part two)

Sam had confirmed that the others knew about Sansa and Jon’s secret tryst. All but Robb knew out of their little group, Sam had said. He also confessed that Arya was mostly behind the whole idea of messing with them. Jon personally thought Gilly had something to do with it too but he let it slide. Sansa, however, had decided this was another competition for her and Arya to engage in and Jon wasn’t going to lie, he was a little bit terrified at how willing the Stark sisters were willing to go in order to win this particular game.

"Okay, lets practice one more time," Sansa said pulling him back out of sight before they rounded the corner towards Costa.

“Right, so I’ll go in and act normal, heading to the counter to order,” Jon started. “And then I’ll stop and ask Margaery if I can have a word with her.”

“Then you tell her you’ve been thinking about what she said and maybe she would like to come to the flat later to see what your hair looks like after a tumble.”

“Right,” Jon said, peering around the corner to the café and then back to her. His hands ran nervously through his hair as he regarded her, his mouth twisting as it always did when he was on the verge of saying something he knew she may not like to hear. “Sans, do we really have to do this?”

“She won’t say yes,” Sansa assured him before she briefly kissed him on the lips, turned him around and gave him a gently push. “Now go and flirt with her!”

“This is so wrong,” Jon muttered as he set off down the street.

He could see Arya, Gilly and Theon sitting with Margaery around one of the large tables. Arya glanced across, catching Jon’s eyes as he pushed the door open. Margaery turned her head, giving him a huge smile and deliberately letting her eyes rake over his body and back up.

“Hello again Jon,” she purred, resting her chin in her palm. Jon clenched his fists inside the pocket of his jacket and forced a smile.

“Hey guys,” he said, moving towards the counter to order and then pausing, glancing over his shoulder at Margaery. She made a point of slowly raising her eyes, making Jon pretty certain she had been looking at his ass. Gods, even if he cared about winning this game as much as Sansa did, he knew he could never compete with Margaery in this regard. He was ridiculously bad at picking up women, heck, he only ended up with Sansa because she was drunk.

And were they even really together? As boyfriend and girlfriend? They had been on a few dates, he had wanted to make it more serious. But Jon still felt as though they hadn’t really discussed what they were doing. And Sansa hadn’t said anything and although he really wants to tell everyone, knows that he is ready to make it official, he realises Sansa isn’t and so he will endure this game if it makes her happy.

“Um Margaery, can I talk to you?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. She raised her eyebrows, glancing at the others briefly, all of whom seemed suddenly fascinated by their drinks as they each took long sips of them.

“Of course sweetheart,” she replied, sliding off her seat. Jon used all his restraint not to look away. Act confident, act as though nothing is going on, Sansa had insisted. He took a deep breath, giving her his best smile as they went into the corner by the counter.

“So, the other day,” Jon started, running a hand through his hair and then down his face, keeping his eyes on her as she raised her eyebrows at him. She tilted her body slightly to face him and Jon placed his other hand on the counter, not close enough to brush against her but close enough to give her pause as she glanced at it. “I’ve been thinking about what you said.”

“You what?” she said, looking at him in shock. Jon pushed forward, taking advantage of her shock to step closer to her.

“Maybe you’d like to see just how messy my hair can get with your hands running through it.”

“I…what?”

“Ah, sorry I need to go,” Jon said quickly, dramatically looking at his watch and moving past her. He brushed her arm as he passed, giving her a small smile “Think about it anyway. You can get my number from Arya if you’re interested.”

 He could see Margaery staring at him as he made his way to the counter to order, felt her eyes on his back as he moved away, said goodbye to the others and left the café.

***

“Oh my god!” Margaery finally whispered, rushing to the table where Arya, Theon and Gilly leaned forward. “He…he asked me if I would like to see how messy his hair can get when I run my hands through it. Oh my god!”

“He what?!” Arya cried, slamming her hands on the table.

“I can’t believe he would cheat on San…” Theon started to say at the same time Gilly was talking.

“I never had him down as the cheating ty….”

The four of them looked at each other for a second, matching expressions of understanding crossing their features as Gilly took out her phone and dialed Sam's number. She placed the phone on the table, hitting the loudspeaker button.

“Hey honey,” Sam greeted.

“Do they know that we know?” Gilly demanded. Sam was silent for a few seconds.

“Who now?”

“Jon and Sansa,” Arya cut in. “Do they know that we know?”

“Know what now?” Sam replied nervously.

“Sam!” Gilly practically growled.

“Yeah they know that you know,” he sighed.

“Oooooh I hate it when Sansa is sneaky. I should have known she would play the game like this,” Arya said.

“But wait,” Margaery stated, eyes sparkling with mirth as she held one finger up. The others looked at her, waiting. “They don’t know that we know that they know that we know!”

Theon frowned as though he was trying to work out exactly who knew what. Arya and Gilly exchanged amused glances.

“We mess with them some more!” Arya grinned. “Play them right back!”

“Jon will cave before I even get near him,” Margaery grinned. They heard Sam sigh loudly on the phone and they glanced sheepishly at the device, having momentarily forgotten he was still there.

“I mean, can’t we just leave my Jonsa alone?” he mumbled.

“What the fuck is a Jonsa?” Theon asked, looking around the group for clarity but the others just shrugged, clearly as ignorant as he was.

“Don’t say a word to them Sam!” Gilly demanded.

“Fine!” Sam sighed again and they could practically hear his eyes rolling.

***

"I am not sure about this anymore Sans," Jon said as he sat on his bed and let her run her hands through his hair, giving it a sexy tousled look.

"It won't last long," she promised, stepping back and letting her eyes rake over him. She stepped up to him again, undoing the third button of his shirt.

"No," he agreed with a snort and he gave her a teasing grin. "You don’t really think I can match Margaery do you?"

"You don't need to match her," Sansa replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You just need to outplay her!"

"But," he started, frowning at his bed covers. 

"I always lose to Arya," she continued, running her hands over his arms. Jon shot her a pointed look.

"Did you and Arya often try to get people to seduce each other's partners?"

"That isn't the point," she replied just as the buzzer went.

She pulled him to his feet, shoving him out of the door so fast he almost went tumbling into the wall, his palms shooting out to save him. He shot her a glare over his shoulder and she whispered an apology before closing the door.

Sam was sitting in the living room and raised his eyes to watch Jon go to the door, making no effort to hide his sigh when Jon pressed the button to let Margaery in.

“Right, I am off to bed. I am done being involved in this malarkey!” Sam declared, shaking his head the whole time as he walked down the corridor to his room, muttering something about ships and messing with them.

***

“Shit Margaery, I thought you were wearing a dress!” Theon quipped as Margaery stepped out of the taxi wearing a tight fitting red dress that stopped mid-thigh and had splits down the side.

“Well, we are planning on winning aren’t we?” she responded with a shrug, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

“He is going to actually die,” Arya added, grinning madly. “It will be hilarious, I wish I could see his face when he sees you!"

“We will be right outside,” Gilly assured her as Arya went to press the buzzer. “And we’ll order pizza to celebrate winning.”

“Man. Jon loses out on hot sex _and_ pizza,” Theon commented with a pitying sigh.

“Poor bastard,” Gendry agreed, shaking his head in mock sympathy.

The door hummed, indicating Jon had pressed the button to allow them entry to the building. Arya was practically jumping up and down when they got to the end of the corridor of Jon’s flat, unable to keep her grin off her face.

“Oh wait!” Gilly hissed, grasping Margaery’s arm gently. She thrust a bottle of wine into Margaery’s hands. Margaery grinned, tipping the bottle from her head towards Gilly in a mock salute. As she knocked on the door, the others hid behind the corner, waiting for the coast to clear. When they heard the door open, Margaery give Jon a simpering hello and then the door closing, they raced for the door, trying to all find a space they could press their ears to in order to know what was going on.

***

“I brought some wine,” Margaery grinned, sauntering towards him. Jon managed a weak smile as he reached to take the bottle from her. He jerked as Margaery stroked his arm, lowering her eyelashes as she looked at him.

“Um…I’ll get some glasses,” he muttered, taking a step back. His eyes darted briefly towards his room before he placed the bottle down and reached to get the glasses out of the cupboard, He jumped as he felt Margaery press against his back, reaching around him to take her own glass and shooting him a coy smile when he looked at her.

“I’m so glad you asked me over,” she purred, reaching for his arm again. Jon swallowed as he watched her fingers travel up. His eyes glanced towards his room again before he met Margaery’s own.

“Yup, me too!” he replied, hating the stuttering and fake cheerfulness of his reply. Margaery’s grin grew as she moved forward, pressing him against the counter.

“Just so you know,” she whispered. “I don’t need the wine for you to seduce me. I’m pretty open in the bedroom. I’m up for _anything_.”

“Great,” Jon stuttered swallowing hard. Margaery’s eyes sparkled with mirth and Jon’s mind was blank. “We’re going to have so much sex. It will be great.”

“Mmmm, so much sex,” Margaery agreed, stepping back from him again. Jon turned quickly to pour the wine, cursing how his fingers were shaking. He moved towards her, wordlessly handing her the glass. She smiled at him, clinking her glass with his. Jon looked down at the liquid.

_Fuck it_

He turned away when Margaery had her back to him, tipped his head back and took a large gulp.

“We’ll need condoms.”

Jon spluttered, the wine in his mouth splattering back into the glass with the force of which he spits it out. He wiped his mouth, looking at her with wide eyes. She tilted her head to the side, blinking innocently.

“Um, let me go and check if I have some!” he said, putting the glass down and all but bolting for his room.

Sansa moved back as his door opened, watching as he collapsed back against it.

“She isn’t backing down!” he whispered. “She is asking for condoms!”

“She is just pushing it. She won’t do anything Jon, trust me!” Sansa said, Jon squirmed, glancing around his room. His eyes bulged out of his head when she shoved a box of condoms in his hand, kissed his lips and then shoved him out of the door again.

He heard the door close before he saw her against it, her eyes meeting his again. He let out a shaky breath, finally thinking this was over.

“Oh, you want to go?” he questioned, trying not to sound like this was great news. She smiled, pushing herself off the door and walking slowly towards him. The movement caused the sleeves of her dress to slip and too late, Jon realised she had unzipped the back and her red lacy bra was on show.

“No,” she purred as she pushed him against the counter. Jon’s fingers dug into the surface so hard he reckoned the half-moon marks would be found decades from now. “I just needed some air, I feel so _hot._ ”

“Oh,” Jon stated dumbly, jumping when she pressed herself against him. He glanced at his bedroom once more as he felt Margaery’s breath.

“Lets do it right here,” she whispered and moved to kiss him.

He thought of Sansa there is his room, all the times they had snuck around and how she makes him feel, the way he wants so desperately to have more than just this mind-blowing sex that they have. He doesn’t care anymore about saving face or rejection because he knows if he does this, if he lets this go even to a kiss, he will never forgive himself.

“You win, you win!” he cried, shoving her away. She stumbled slightly on her heels but her triumphant smirk stays in place. “I can’t have sex with you!”

“And why not?” Margaery asked, placing a hand on her hip as she stands victoriously.

“Because I’m in love with Sansa!”

The door opened, Gilly’s hand on the doorknob as Theon, Arya and Gendry tumbled through and into an undignified heap on the floor.

“You what?!” Arya cried as she lay on her back, her head tilted back as she looked at an upside-down Jon.

Sam’s door opened at the same time as the door to Jon's bedroom did. His frend was all but grinning as he clutched the door and Sansa, Sansa’s eyes were wide as she stood staring at him. Jon swallowed, glancing briefly at the audience before he walked towards her.

“I love you Sansa,” he whispered, tilting her chin up once he reached her. “I don’t care anymore what anyone thinks, you don’t even need to say it back. But I love you so much.”

“Jon,” she sighed and she sounded on the verge of tears. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close. “I love you too!”

She shoved her hands in his hair as she pressed her lips to his, moaning as his arms encircled her waist in response.

“Yeah okay we don’t need to see that!” Arya called, as she rose to her knees from her position on the floor. Jon and Sansa parted with sheepish grins and Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Aww you guys!” Margaery squealed. “We just thought you were messing around and not telling us. We didn’t know you were in love!”

“I’m in love with the fact we can still see your bra!” Theon quipped as he finally got off the floor. Arya hit him on the back of the head.

“I knew Jonsa would happen!” Sam grinned.

“Oh!” Gendry said, clicking his fingers. “Jon and Sansa. I get it now!”

“So, everybody knows now. No more secrets!” Sam continued as if he hadn’t heard Gendry. Arya whooped at that news until she noticed that Jon and Sansa had paused and were looking at each other nervously.

“Um well Robb doesn’t know yet,” Sansa started.

“Yeah, and we would really appreciate it if nobody said anything yet.”

Their friends’ grins dropped simultaneously and every single one of them directed a glare at the couple.


	10. The one where Robb finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sad this has ended. My first completed WIP and one of my faves. I might do a sequeal with the whole moving in/getting married/having babies stuff ... did I say might? Who am I f-ing kidding, of course I will lol

He grinned at the paper in front of him as he felt her hand stroke his back, followed by her arms around his waist. Her lips brushed against his neck as she smiled before her head turned and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. He turned his own head to meet hers as she raised her chin and met his lips with a gentle peck.

“I love you,” she said when they parted. Jon smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead.

“I love you too,” he whispered. “God, I will never get tired of saying that.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing it,” she assured him before looking over his shoulder at the crossword that he had been doing at the kitchen counter. He had done most of them, only three words left to get. “Impressive.”

“Not just a pretty face sweetheart,” he quipped.

“I like your pretty face,” she teased, kissing his nose. He scrunched it up in response, even as he smiled at her, grasping her hand gently and pressing a tender kiss to her palm, then her wrist. She smiled again, running a hand through his curls before extracting herself from his grip and turning towards the cupboards.

“We should go out and do something,” he said suddenly, closing the paper and turning his body to face her. She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

“Where do you want to go at nine fifteen on a Sunday morning?”

“We can go out for breakfast,” he replied, standing quickly and Sansa laughed at his actions, shaking her head at his enthusiasm. He took her wrists gently, placing a kiss to each of her hands as he grinned at her. “I just want to do stuff as a couple now that we are pretty much official.”

“Gods, we really are boyfriend and girlfriend, aren’t we?” she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head down to place another kiss on his lips.

"Let me treat you to breakfast sweetheart," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"And maybe we could go to the Botanical Gardens after?"

“You know it is illegal to bang in public places, right?” Arya muttered around a yawn as she appeared in the kitchen area shooting them a disgusted look.

Sansa and Jon flushed, shifting awkwardly as Arya went to the fridge. One look at Sansa and Jon knew she was thinking of that time in his car when she came back from Paris. He grinned at her and she ducked her head away, cheeks stained that pretty pink colour that he adores. Arya rolled her eyes as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

“Shall we go out then?” Jon asked after she hadn’t said anything. He reached for her hand again, smiling wickedly at her. “Or shall I just eat here?”

“Oh, for goodness sake, are you animals?” Arya muttered after a swallow of her juice, glaring at Jon over the rim of her glass.

“Well, I have been known to bite sometimes,” he replied easily, smirking as Arya’s lips twisted. He quite enjoyed winding her up if he was completely honest with himself. Sansa swatted his shoulder even as she gave him a soft smile. Her cheeks were pink once more and he couldn’t help but pull her close and kiss each of them.

“Get the fuck out before I puke!” Arya growled, slamming her glass in the sink and then turning to wag a finger between the two of them. “I take my blessing back. I don’t like you guys together anymore!”

She stalked off down the hall, the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut echoed around the room. Sansa shook her head at him.

“I love you!” he said, turning on the charm with his best pouty lipped puppy dog expression. She scoffed, even as she felt her lips twitch with affection. She held a hand up to his face to block the adorable puppy dog look he was giving her.

“Stop winding my sister up or you won’t be invited here anymore!” she warned.

Jon sighed, curling a hand around her waist and pulling her close. She braced her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he pressed a kiss to her lips, rearing back just as quick to give her a teasing grin.

“Well then, we will just have to go back to mine, like old times!”

“Jon!” she sighed in mock exasperation, giving his shoulder a playful slap. Jon just grasped her hand again, his thumb stroking the back of it tenderly. She turned to look at the clock and stood, tugging his had so he joined her. “Shall we go and get breakfast then?”

"And then botanical gardens," he affirmed, before giving her a smirk. "And then maybe back to mine while Sam is away at Gilly's?"

"You are insatiable," she teased, rolling her eyes. She glanced at his lips and leaned in to peck them. When she pulled back, she gave him a dazzling smile. "But if you treat me to a nice breakfast I suppose I could treat you with something special too."

"Let me google the most glamourous breakfast place in Glasgow!" he replied quickly, grabbing his phone.

 ***

"Hey Sam," Robb said as he entered the flat.

He had been asking Jon to return his copy of The Circle to him for weeks because Jeyne wanted to read it before watching the film on netflix. Having promised many times, Robb had decided to get it himself. Especially since Jon had declined his invite to the pub, saying he had stuff to do in town. So of course Robb had assumed Sam was in the flat when he opened the unlocked door.

"I just wanted to.. what the  _fuck_?"

Robb stood dumbly in the door as a topless Jon looked over his shoulder at him with an expression like a deer caught in headlights. And he should be looking like that, Robb thought, because he was laying on the sofa, pinning Sansa beneath him. Sansa who had the buttons of her shirt undone!

_When you said you had to do stuff in town I thought like, getting bread or something, not doing my sister!_

"That...you... my...what the fuck?!"

"Okay listen!" Jon said quickly, pushing himself away from Sansa and holding his hands up.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!"

Robb launched towards Jon, who took a step back and then ran around to the table, darting the opposite way to Robb as he tried to catch him. Frustrated at Jon's agility, Robb grabbed an apple from the bowl, launching it at Jon, who easily dodged it. The orange that Robb threw next, however, hit him in the arm and caused him to yelp.

"Stop it!" Sansa cried, her shirt rebuttoned and her hands on her hips. "Robb just...!"

"You little fucker!" Robb growled, trying to chase Jon again as he darted back towards the sofa. Robb caught him around the waist with such a force, they tumbled down into the cushions. Robb grabbed one and hit Jon over the head with it.

"Jesus Robb the only thing more ridiculous than you freaking out is the fact you are attacking Jon with fruit and cushions!"

"They hurt like fuck to be fair!" Jon replied, hands moving to block another blow.

"My best friend and my sister!" Robb snarled. "How could you?"

"But I lo -oof- _ow_!" 

"I can make my own decisions Robb!" Sansa snapped. Robb glanced at her and she ran a hand through her hair nervously. "And it isn't ... Jon and I aren't just fooling around. We're in love!"

"What?" Robb said, blinking at her repeatedly as though she had declared she was Batman.

"It is true Robb," Jon added and Robb looked back at him with the same expression. "I love Sansa."

"You're in love?'" he repeated, looking betwen the two of them repeatedly until they both nodded. He broke into a smile, holding his arm out to Sansa as his other grasped Jon's shoulder. "My  _best friend_ and my _sister_! Aww you  _guys_!"

"We were going to tell you," Jon said quickly and Sansa nodded as she stepped into Robb's one armed hug.

"Although I thought Arya was going to be way worse at handling it than she was!" Sansa commented. Robb tensed, pushing her back with one hand.

"Wait, Arya knew?" he asked. Sansa and Jon glanced nervously at each other, confirming his suspicions. "Which means Gendry knew. Wait! Do Sam and Gilly know too?"

"Um, well Sam kinda ran into Sansa one morning. We didn't tell him!"

"And Arya said she found out by looking at my phone!"

"Robb how fucking long does it take to get a bo...oooh, what kind of kinky shit is going on here?!" Theon commented as he stepped into the flat. And Robb realised he was straddling a topless Jon with Sansa beside him and could only imagine what inappropriate, disturbing shit was going through his friend's head right now.

Theon grinned at them as he leaned against the door frame. "Are you planning on fucking all the Starklings now Jon?"

"You knew as well?!" Robb exclaimed, moving off of Jon, who bounded up to step next to Sansa and grasp her hand.

"Oh yeah," Theon replied with a shrug and a careless wave of his hand. "Caught them banging in Jon's car weeks ago. Anyway, are we going to the pub or what?

"You... you what?" Robb cried, turning a murderous glare on Jon, who already started running for his room. Robb growled, taking chase.

You little fucker!"


End file.
